


Unexpected

by ver_ironica



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loving Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, tender boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ver_ironica/pseuds/ver_ironica
Summary: Keith notices something strange going on with Lance and Shiro. They just seem a bit distant lately. Keith sets out to find out why. And oh boy, does he find out why.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> You know what this is.

"And you're sure you haven't noticed anything at all?" Keith asked again. 

Hunk sets down the piece of metal he'd been tinkering with. "Keith, I'm positive. Why do you think there is something weird with Lance right now?" 

Keith shrugged helplessly. "He's just been so distant, always having a reason to leave the room. I don't know." It felt silly now, maybe he was just imagining things. 

Pidge looked up from her computer. "You know, come to think of it, you might be right, Keith. The other day he and I were playing video games, but he left in the middle of a game when he realized what time it was. He hurried out before I could figure out why."

Hunk hummed thoughtfully. "Is he going somewhere? Doing something? Meeting someone?"

Keith began to leave the room, giving up on figuring this out right now. As he left, he heard Pidge ask, "Who would he be seeing, Hunk? It's just us up here..." 

The doors to the lounge closed behind him with a soft whoosh. Keith noticed Shiro down the hallway, walking toward the bedrooms. "Shiro!" he called. 

Shiro jumped a foot in the air and whirled around. "Ah--yes Keith?"

Keith looked him over. "What are you doing right now?"

Shiro scratched his face. "I'm just going to take a nap." He gestured awkwardly to the rooms down the hall.

Keith raised an eyebrow to the ceiling. "You? Nap?"

"Yep, been trying it out lately. Um, so, anyway, I'll see you around?" 

Keith nodded, narrowing his eyes. "Yeah. See you." 

Shiro turned and sped walked away. Keith pretended to continue walking the opposite direction, but as soon as he heard the door down the hall open and close, he hurriedly changed his path. 

He was by Shiro's door in seconds, and against all his ingrained apprehension at eavesdropping, he pressed an ear to the door. 

"F-fuck... Shiro, you're really in the mood this time, aren't you...?" 

Keith almost swallowed his own tongue. Was that--

"Lance, please, baby, I need you so badly." 

A soft, breathy laugh. "Shiro..." A small gasp. "Ah..." 

A low noise from Shiro.

Keith straightened, ripping his ear away from the door. His heart was racing. It didn't take a lot of effort to figure out what was happening. 

It also didn't take a lot of effort to notice how hard Keith was getting from thinking about this. 

_Fuck,_ he had to get out of here. Now. 

Keith hurried down the corner to his own room. There was no way he was going to be able to go train or do anything else right now. He sagged heavily against his bedroom door. The lights were dim, and he didn't bother brightening them. 

He quickly palmed at the front of his jeans, letting out a soft sigh. "Fuck..." 

Okay, so hearing Lance and Shiro turned out to be a huge turn-on for Keith. Maybe he shouldn't have eavesdropped, but now that he did he couldn't honestly say he regretted it. 

He moved to his bed and began unzipping his pants. He couldn't stop thinking about the pleasure in Shiro's voice, the way Lance's tone was so breathy. The speed of Shiro's pace to his room made more sense now. He must've been thinking about Lance waiting in there for him...

"Fuck," Keith breathed again. He moved his hand faster, his eyes closing. 

He arched his back and tensed as he thought of Shiro stretching Lance open, getting him ready. He thought about what Lance would sound like when Shiro entered him. 

"Lance... Shiro..." Keith murmured. He made inarticulate noises as his hips began to jut erratically into his hand.

Keith came thinking about Lance and Shiro moaning each other's names. 

As his breathing slowed, he realized the impact of what he'd done. He followed Shiro to his room, heard that him and Lance were together, and jerked himself off to it. What the hell was wrong with him? 

He slowly climbed out of bed and moved to clean up. He took a quick shower and changed. His cheeks grew hot every time he acknowledged what just happened. 

\---

Dinner was awkward. 

Keith tried to focus on the food he was shoveling into his mouth. But then a random image of Lance sucking Shiro's dick would flash in his head and he would drop his spork with a clatter. 

His teammates looked at him with concern and eyebrows raised. 

"Are you alright, Keith?" Lance asked. 

"You seem a bit...off," Hunk added, his eyebrows knitting together. 

"I'm fine," Keith grunted. 

Shiro straightened up in his chair. "So, guys, Allura and I were talking, and we both planned out the schedule for the next couple movements. It just so happens that we have a free day planned for tomorrow. You've all worked so hard, we wanted to give you a bit of time to relax." 

Keith watched the other Paladins cheer with excitement. Keith gave them a small smile, but he didn't cheer with them. He was looking forward to a day of rest. 

But he knew there was something he had to take care of first. 

After dinner, Keith followed Lance out of the dining hall. 

"Lance!"

Lance turned back around. "Yeah? What's up?"

"I--need to talk to you," Keith said, jaw tense. 

"Talk to me, what's wrong?" Lance said, stepping towards him.

"Has anything...different been going on with you lately?" Keith asked, feeling his cheeks heat up despite himself. 

Lance looked to the ground and shrugged. "Not too terribly different, what do you mean?" 

"I mean..." Keith hesitated, swallowing. "You've just been acting differently lately. Running out of the room suddenly, not around us as much." 

"Oh," Lance said. "Well, I've just been tired lately. I need to get my beauty sleep. I've been napping more." 

Keith resisted the urge to roll his eyes. That was what Shiro had said, too. "Look, I was trying to say this politely, but I guess I can't. It hurts my feelings a lot that you and Shiro are a couple without either of you telling us--telling me." 

Lance blinked once. "You think--"

"I _know_ , let's just leave it at that," Keith said stubbornly. 

Lance's face darkened. "Wait, how do you know if Shiro didn't tell you?"

"You don't want to know that," Keith said quickly. 

"You..." Lance said, putting the pieces together. 

"Hey guys!" 

Keith and Lance both turned, and Keith wanted to die on the spot. 

"What's going on?" Shiro asked as he walked closer. 

Keith didn't miss the soft look Lance cast Shiro's direction. Lance glanced back at Keith and cleared his throat. "You know, not much. Um, Keith here, our old buddy Keith, he, uh, thinks you and I are a couple, isn't that hilarious?" 

Shiro looked at Keith and gave him a guilty smile. "How did you find out?" 

"Shiro!" Lance exclaimed loudly. 

"I may have noticed some signs earlier today," Keith said vaguely, his cheeks heating up again. 

"Oh my god, you heard us, didn't you?" Shiro said. 

Keith was on fire. "What? Of course not! Hear what? I did not!" 

Lance put a hand over his mouth. "Oh my god, he did. This is so awkward."

"Stop, look, that's not what I was trying to talk to you guys about--" Keith tried to explain before he combusted.

"Keith, it's okay, we're sorry we didn't tell anyone," Shiro said. 

"Really, sorry. We didn't think that this...arrangement we have would be that noticeable," Lance added. 

"Guys, it's fine, I'm gonna go train." Keith hurried off. He couldn't handle any more of this. 

\---

That night he couldn't stop thinking about it. Before he had cornered Lance, there was a small shadow of the possibility that maybe he had misunderstood. But he hadn't. Shiro and Lance were together, and they didn't feel comfortable enough to tell the team. 

He felt guilty, angry, and jealous. He couldn't really explain that last part. 

He turned over again in his bed, trying to force himself to relax and fall asleep. 

A knock sounded at his door. 

He froze, and then asked, "Yeah?"

"It's us," Shiro said through the door. 

"Can we talk?" Lance asked. 

Keith groaned, but stood and made his way to the door. Why couldn't they go be a couple somewhere else? He opened the door.

"What's going on?" Keith asked them. 

Shiro and Lance looked at each other. "Can we come in?" Lance asked. 

Keith hesitated before nodding and motioning them inside. 

"Keith?" Shiro asked shyly. 

"Yeah?" he answered, feeling something twist a little in his stomach. 

"There was something that we...well, _said_ earlier today that we were concerned about," Lance said carefully. 

"Earlier as in..." Keith trailed off, making a vague gesture with his hands. 

"When you heard us," Shiro said, nodding. "We just want to make sure you're not uncomfortable."

"Look, we get a bit caught up in the moment, and sometimes stuff slips out--" Lance said quickly. 

"We didn't mean to talk about you," Shiro said, looking in his eyes.

"You--you what? I didn't--I didn't hear that much!" Keith stammered. 

Lance and Shiro's eyes widened, and they looked at each other. "You didn't...hear us talking about you while we were having sex?" Lance asked. 

_Oh my god._ "No! No--I left I--no--oh my god." Keith covered up his mouth. 

"Well," Shiro said, nodding and grimacing. "Oops." 

"Shiro!" Lance burst. "'Oops?' We made Keith think we're weird!" 

"No, guys, it's okay, um, if it makes you feel any better," Keith said, taking a deep breath, "I was pretty turned on hearing you guys. I had to hurry back to my room to...take care of things."

Shiro licked his lips. "Fuck," he said simply. 

"Does this mean..." Lance began. 

"You guys are so hot--I felt like something was up but I never expected all this to happen," Keith said.

"Keith?" Lance asked. 

"Yeah?"

"Can we kiss you?" 

Keith swallowed, looking back and forth into their earnest faces. He couldn't believe this was happening. "Yes. Yes, please."

Lance was on him in an instant, his mouth hot and needy against his. Keith's breath instantly sped up, he couldn't help himself. He pulled Lance close to him with a growl. Lance melted into his grip.

"Push him onto the bed," Shiro's voice said softly behind him, air tickling his neck. "He likes that."

Keith didn't need to be told twice. Keith guided Lance to the bed, laying him down. Keith was on top of him, their mouths never parting except for Lance occasionally gasping a soft, "Fuck, Keith..." 

He almost didn't notice Shiro climbing into the bed with them until he felt Lance shudder beneath him as Shiro rubbed his dick through his pants. 

"Lance loves to be teased," Shiro said, mouth on Keith's neck. "Whenever you can manage to keep yourself from fucking him too quickly."

Lance moaned, high and needy. Keith almost came on the spot. 

Shiro began kissing Keith's neck, and he couldn't help cry out when Shiro suddenly grabbed him by the hair and turned his mouth to his. 

"My turn," he said, low and full of control. 

Shiro began filling Keith's mouth with his tongue, biting his lips. Keith couldn't help the whimper that escaped his throat. 

Lance sat up and began to undo Keith's pants. In one swift motion, Lance exposed Keith's hard dick and took it into his mouth, making Keith gasp into Shiro's kiss. 

"Lance!" 

"He's very good at that," Shiro assured him, moving his kisses all around Keith's neck and shoulders. "He's a slut for cock." 

As if to prove it, Lance began sucking Keith's dick with intent, his cheeks hollowing, making Keith see God.

"Fuck..."

With Lance sucking his cock and Shiro's hands on his body, Keith could barely think. 

"Lance, I'm--I'm..." Keith tried to say. 

Lance gripped Keith's hips, holding him in his mouth. Keith keened, a high noise that Shiro greedily swallowed up in kisses. He came with so much relief his vision went white. 

Keith relaxed his entire body back into his sheets. He could say he had had a makeout-session or two before in his life, but this was a whole other level. Being pleased by two men was exhausting. It was hot. He wanted more. 

"Guys..." Keith said, his voice a bit husky. 

Shiro and Lance grabbed each other in a searing kiss. 

"Keith, you taste so good on Lance's lips," Shiro said, kissing Lance even deeper, making him moan. 

Keith felt his soft dick twitch. "Fuck, you guys are going to be the death of me."

"Keith was amazing, Shiro," Lance said in the breathy voice that made Keith feel like he'd died and gone to heaven. "You could show him how good you are with your fingers." 

Keith had definitely died. He looked to Shiro and felt himself plead, "Please?" 

Shiro groaned, giving Lance one last possessive kiss. "If you say so, baby." 

Keith felt something in his stomach settle. _Baby._ Shiro and Lance were in love. Why on earth were they here? Why were they here with him? They didn't really want him like they wanted each other. 

But he didn't want to back out now. Shiro's strong hands were on him again, guiding him into a comfortable position. 

"Lance?" he asked, with a mischievous grin. 

Lance was at Shiro's side, and dutifully opened his mouth for Shiro's fingers. Keith was almost fully hard again just watching Lance slurp eagerly. Lance sure did have a way with his mouth. 

When his fingers were sufficiently soaked, Shiro looked to Keith seriously. "Is this alright?" 

Keith nodded, all doubts cast aside. He'll deal with the repercussions later. He needed this _now_. "Yes, Shiro, yes, please."

Shriro bit his lip at Keith's pleading tone. "Fuck, Keith, you're so good." 

He slipped a finger inside his entrance, and Keith gasped involuntarily. 

"Relax, baby, it's alright," Shiro murmured. 

Baby? Keith moaned. Shiro called him baby. 

Lance's mouth was on his neck. "You're so beautiful, Keith," Lance purred, leaving little marks that were much smaller than the one's Shiro left, but just as precious. 

Keith was wrong before. _Now_ he was in heaven. Shiro's fingers curling inside him made him shudder and cry out a gasping moan. 

"Shiro--I--" he tried to articulate. 

Keith couldn't see, but he practically _felt_ Shiro's mischievous smile as he added another finger, scissoring him open. 

"Yes, Keith?" Shio said. "Use your words."

"More please--I--" 

Shiro added a third finger and Keith tried to keep himself relaxed. He grew a bit nervous. How was he going to be able to take any more? 

Lance was all over him, peppering him with kisses, telling him how good he was being. Keith turned his head to get another taste of Lance's mouth. 

"And--ah--there's some, _fuck_ , lube in my--ah bedside drawer..." Keith managed to gasp out. 

"Keith..." Lance moaned. 

He was dimly aware of Shiro reaching for the drawing and popping open the lid, but somehow he was still curling his fingers just right against Keith, making it hard to think. 

"Keith, is this alright?" Shiro asked. 

He tore his eyes away from Lance to see Shiro with his dick out, asking for permission. 

" _Fuck_ , yes, it's alright, please just hurry, god," Keith gasped out. 

Shiro entered him slowly, and Keith cried out. "Don't stop, don't stop," he whimpered. 

Shiro kept going until he bottomed out, both of them groaning at the feeling. 

"You're doing so well for me, Keith, baby," Shiro kept saying. 

"He's so beautiful like this, Shiro," Lance agreed. 

"Lance... can I try..." Keith tried to ask. 

"Yes, baby?"

Keith moaned. "Can I suck your dick?"

Lance moaned as he shifted up against the pillows on the bed, putting his cock level with Keith's face. "Please..."

Keith took him into his mouth carefully. He tried to mimic what Lance had done, and experimentally hollowed out his cheeks. 

"Ah--Keith--" Lance cried. 

Shiro began to move his hips faster at the sight of the two of them. "You both are so good... _ngh..._ " 

Keith bobbed his head, listening to Lance's encouragements. He relaxed his legs, letting Shiro press in even deeper. He moaned around Lance's dick, making both of them shudder. 

Shiro's hips began to jut erratically into Keith, and he moved faster on Lance in response. Lance was a keening mess above them, coming undone. Keith felt satisfied at helping to cause it. 

"Keith... Keith--fuck, I'm--" Shiro moaned out as he came, filling Keith to the brim in hot waves. 

At the sight, Lance came almost instantly, pouring into Keith's mouth. He tried to swallow as much as he could, but it was just too much for him, and a bit dribbled down his chin. "Fuck--Keith!" he whined. 

The three of them laid like that for a moment, the only sound their ragged breathing. 

"Shiro? Lance?" Keith said after a pause. 

"Mhmm?" 

"Yeah, baby?"

"I... I really care about you two. I... I don't want to lose this feeling," Keith confessed quietly. 

Shiro and Lance moved their faces to him. Shiro wiped the cum from Keith's face with the inside of his shirt. "Keith, baby, we like you too."

"We were really scared to talk to you about it," Lance agreed. "What happened with us was kind of a happy accident. We didn't know how you would react." 

"We hoped you hearing us might've been a blessing in disguise..." Shiro said with a blush dusting his features. 

"Can--can we go on a date?" Keith asked them quietly. He couldn't believe his luck. 

Shiro laughed. "That sounds great," Lance said. 

They cleaned up, and then decided to spend the night there in Keith's room. The bed may have been a bit small for three men, but Keith never felt more comfortable than in the arms of his two new boyfriends.


End file.
